Mansion Of The Undead
by IxPokexYou
Summary: Rei Higurashi just lost her mother, brother, and father. She must go to Spencer mansion and Wesker is in love with her o.ONothing says I love you like zombies and lickers. Can their love survive or will the others tear it up? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

1xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: OK, so I had an Albert Wesker story out, but decided to redo it. On account of the circumstances. So, plz I hope you enjoy it. And don't worry, no character bios in hereThe first few chapters takes place before Spencer mansion.

Disclaimer: whispersI secretly own Resident Evil and Wesker. Shhh . . . don't tell anyone.

A girl in her mid-twenties walked down the deserted hall to the S.T.A.R.S briefing room and office. Her short, black hair in two pigtails on each side of her head, resting at the base of her skull. Her green eyes resting on the door dead ahead. For some reason her chest became tight in her black tank top, as she got closer to her destination. She could feel her utility belt resting up against her black, ripped, and baggy pants. They were a little big around the waist. So, she decided, instead of a belt. She would wear a S.T.A.R.S standard utility belt. Her black anf white converse tapped softly against the floor. Her compact bow gun banging against her hip. She always carries it with her nowadays. Since, the attacks happening around Victory Park and lake, the hikers, and the forest. He mother and father, Ami and Yuki Higurashi, who were biochemists for Umbrella, had been the 3rd and 4th victims. Their guts were strewn all over the ground, while most of their organs had been squished to death or partially eaten. When she had to identify the bodies she instantly puked and then fainted. She walked to the door and stopped. The voice of Chief Irons collided with her ears. She immediately grimaced.

"So I said, 'You're gonna print what I tell you to print, Bertolucci, and you're gonna _like _it, or you'll never get another quote from this office again!'And he says-"

"Rei!"Wesker interrupted the chief. Rei looked at her new captain and felt the heat rise from her face.

"Hello cappy, Chief Irons."Irons looked at her with malice and rage. She brushed it off and went to her desk. He two trusty and well trained German Shepards tagging behind. She sat at her desk she shared with Rebecca Chambers. She was an 18 year old whiz kid fresh from school. She was a medic and well versed in biochemistry. Moon and Sky laid by her feet as she took out a manga and started to read it. Barry sighed while Joseph shook his head. Rei looked up and asked a simple one word question.

"What?"

"Nothing."they said in unison. She looked at them curiously, but brushed it off and went back to reading Trigun. Ever since her were killed. The other members of the Alpha had practically glued themselves to her side. All except, one Albert Wesker. He did talk to her about it and console her, but never followed her everywhere and ask 20 questions. That's what she loved about him. He seemed so detached and uncaring, but he did care. He just never showed it. He was smooth and cool. Always keeping his cool and never losing focus. That's why she was in love with him. It sounded weird, yes. But, she never falls in love unless she has a good feeling about the man. She learned from experience. He last boyfriend, she had met in basics training. His name was Greg. He was hot to say the least. He was Greek and he was an adonis. Short, spiked blonde hair with green eyes that sparkled endlessly. Everything was going great, 'til their first anniversary. He would come home drunk and beat on her. Calling her names and other women. He cheated on her and stole from her. He would occasionally bring women into the house. She was tired of it. So, she dumped him. He would keep calling and coming over. Threatening her and then apologizing afterwards. She got tired of it. So, she had Barry beat him within an inch of his life. Soon, she moved only saw him during training. When she was moved to Alphas. He didn't bother with her. She was dragged out of her thoughts by Brad asking her.

"So, how's Akito doing?"She held back the tears as she answered.

"F-fine. Doc said he's getting b-better."she put on an obviously fake smile 'cause, Wesker looked at her funny. Akito was her brother, well twin brother and they looked a like too. He suffered from Marburg disease. He had been in Angola and came back a month ago. Soon, he started to complain of vomiting, diarrhea, high fever, muscle pain, and headaches. After about a week it became worse. His organs started to fail and he had to go to the hospital. It seemed to get better, but only got worse. He soon started to bleed from every hole in his body. He died the after her mom and dad. It had been a big shocker ans she couldn't even move from her spot on the floor of her brother's hospital room. The only one who new was Barry, and she knew how desperately he wanted to tell Wesker. She was in no shape to go on the mission that was coming up. She looked up and froze where she sat as Barry said sadly.

"Rei is in no shape to go on the u coming mission."

"Why?"Chris asked. Before she could say anything. Barry said.

"Her brother isn't alright."Wesker looked at Rei who looked at Barry. He gave her a stern look and she sighed, saying almost in tears.

"He died the day after my parents' bodies were found."She looked down at Moon anf Sky who were peacefully sleeping on the floor, next to the desk. She quickly got up and ran out the door. Barry was about to go after her, but was stopped by Wesker.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Apparently, sh did not want you to tell anyone. So, it's better if I go."No one objected to that. Chris, Barry, Joseph, and Brad probable would say something stupid to her. Wesker walked briskly to the locker room and found her at her locker gathering some items, apparently going home. Her locker was full of pictures of her and her family, mostly her and her brother. Wesker may have been cold and ruthless. But, there was something about this girl that just made him weak. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and asked in a hoarse voice.

"What captain?"he sat her a bench and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"she sighed shakily and said.

"Akito said I had to find the people who killed mom and dad. Those were his final words, his wish."she said the last part so quietly that Wesker had to bend down to hear her. He gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He could feel her resisting, but was too weak. She hadn't got a good nights sleep since the death her brother. He had died the exact time her parents bodies were found. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry captain, but I really wanna go on this mission. . . Please, I'm begging you."She said as she buried her head in his chest, letting new tears fall down her face. She looked up at her new captain to see his expressionless face . . . show emotion!? Even if it was just a bit. Normally, the begging would make him smile, but she was different. He had the urge to take her in his arms and hold her 'til all the pain went away. He thought a moment and considered letting her, but then noticed the bags under her eyes and the tired, tear stained expression on her face. He sighed and voiced his decision.

"On one condition."he says seriously.

"Ok, what is it?"she asked, a little happier.

"You must get some rest. You look like shit."he replied blankly. She sighed and said.

"If only I could. I keep having the same nightmare over and over again. On top of that, I can't stop thinking about what my parents had to go thru when they were killed. I feel like I can never go to sleep, Captain."Another barrage of tears stained her face. Wesker sighed and thought to himself.

_This is why I hate emotions._ He lifted her head up and wiped the tears away, saying.

"I think I can help with that."She looked at him with a funny expression on his face and asked.

"Your not gonna do anything bad to me, are you?"He chuckled and said softly(o.O)

"No, I would never hurt you."He placed his lips softly on hers. She felt a little shiver run up and down her spine.

xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: Ok, I know Wesker was a little out of character, but it was part of the plot. Plu, it was kinda gloomy. I was listening to a song that reminded me of my deceased uncle. So, yeah, kinda felt crappy and allHope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

1xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: Ok, well, this one is gonna be a little happier. I just got done reading some of the first book and playing Guitar Hero II. Enjoy and review plz and thank you

Disclaimer: I still own Resident Evil, but I own Wesker more evil grin

Rei sighed as Wesker continued to kiss her. She could feel his hands go from her face to her back and deepen the kiss, but not too much. He broke the kiss and looked at her. A small smile plastered on his lips. Rei asked while trying to conceal a blush.

"How is kissing me suppose to help me?"He gave a small chuckle and produced a bottle of pills.

"Take one of these and you'll be out like a light before you can count the first sheep."He put the pills in her hand and gave her a little peck on the lips before leaving her stunned and confused.

_Uh . . . um . . . ok, why did he do that. Does he like me or something? OH MY GOD, he likes me. Captain Wesker likes me . . .YAY me!!! _She mentally cheered as she got up and left for the office. When she got there, Jill was the only one there. Rei walked up to her an patted her on the back, asking in a cheery voice.

"How's it going, Jilly?"Jill gawked at her sudden happiness and got suspicious. She turned fully around and asked.

"What's up with you?"Rei's smile widened, but she said nothing. She just whistled for Moon and Sky to come along. As she was heading for her '87 blue Mustang. Wesker walked up to her.

"Nice model."he said admiring her 'car'. She giggled and said.

"Thanks, I'm sure your's is nice to."He grinned and walked closer to her. She backed up against her car as Wesker pressed his body to hers. She prolly looked like a tomato at this time, but brushed it off. He brushed his lips against hers, but left the kiss lingering between them. Finally, after about a minute he took her mouth with his and put a little tongue in it this time. She mentally squealed like a newborn piglet. She was about to moan, she heard footsteps. She quickly pulled away from Wesker and said as the person was approaching.

"Yeah, Cappy. I feel a lot better now. Oh, hey Chris!!!"Chris looked over at a smiling Rei and an emotionless Wesker. He waved and continued on his way. Rei sighed and Wesker grimaced at Chris for ruining the fun he was having.

'_Damn you!!! Redfield, you will pay for that!!!'_Rei looked at the anger on his face . . . well what she could that the sunglasses weren't blocking.

"Hey ,Cappy? You ok?"she asked. He turns to her and says.

"Yeah, fine. I must be going now. I'll see you tomorrow."he gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Rei opened the drivers side backdoor to let Moon and Sky in. She got in and started he car up. As she was driving home, she turned on the radio and 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana came on. It ended as soon as she turned on her street. All along the road, people in her neighborhood kept on giving her stares and some even gave her glares.

Wow, it's like I grew and extra head and declared myself president of the world."she mumbled to herself as she pulled into her driveway. She got out and let the dogs out. Her neighbor, Mr. Harris and his wife walked up to her and said rudely.

"Don't come near our house ,family or even our newspaper.."Mrs. Harris glared daggers at her. Rei was baffled by the strange behavior.

"What did I do?"Mr. Harris huffs and says.

"You work for S.T.A.R.S, and they aren't doing anything to stop these murders. Are friends just died."Rei sighed and said.

"Well, it's not my fault. I have my own troubles at the moment and besides. If you want to complain to someone. Complain to Irons. He's the one running the show not me or the captain."

"What could be worse than having your closest friend ripped to shreds?"Mrs. Harris asked.

"My parents were the 3rd and 4th victims. On top of that, the day after their bodies were found. MY twin brother died of Marburg disease."Rei finished walking up to her front door. Before they could say another word, Rei slammed the door on their faces. She walked to the couch and sank into it's leathery texture, sighing as she said aloud to herself.

"Great, way to put a damper on my mood._ Sigh_ Eh, they could have said worse. Rei jumped up when the phone rang. She got up and went to answer it.

"Kon'nichi wa."Rei said.

xXSHIZNOxZOMBIExX: Cha gots another one done. Took awhile 'cause, I couldn't think of anything


	3. Chapter 3

IxPokexYou: Ok, my new pen name is looks at pen name IxPokexYou. I'm currently downloading and burning songs for my uncle at the moment and it's gonna take a while 'cause, my computer can be kinda slow. But, nonetheless enjoy this chappy of my Wesker story. I have plans for Wesker and Rei insert evil laugh and evil, creepy music

Disclaimer: The man who really owns Resident Evil sent his lawyer after me. Now, I have to give him back Wesker, who is bound and gagged in my haunted basement. Oh well, I still have Leon.

"How you feelin', kiddo?"it was Joseph. She smiled at him. He was the only one who could call her that and get away unscathed. Cappy never did, Barry learned his lesson when she had her little squirrel, Boomi, Jill was always nice to her, Chris always got his ass kicked, and Brad was to chicken.

"Fine, captain gave me somethin' to help me sleep. Said, that was the only way I could go on the up coming mission. Have you ever saw Spencer mansion? I mean, we probable aren't going in there or anything, but my parents always said it was nice inside."she pondered the idea, when Joseph said.

"No, but my parents had a friend who worked in the mansion as a cook. Said it was really nice, but there was something about the place that gave it a really eerie feeling. Then, the friend just up and disappeared. Weird, huh?"she thought a moment than asked.

"Do you know the persons name?"All she could hear from Joseph as he thought a moment was an audible _Hmm_.

"Yeah, it was Vigo Vasquez or something like that . . . Why?"

"The name sounds familiar. Yeah, I remember know. My parents said something about one of the mansion's best cooks stumbling upon something and then disappearing. How long ago did he disappear?"she asked trying to piece together something that might help lead to the solving of the unsolved murders.

"Uh, I think two years ago . . . Yeah, two years . . . Why?"

"Could be some link to the disappearance of Vigo, the hikers, and the murders."

"Ya think so. Why don't you tell Captain Wesker. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear your deduction, Sherlock Holmes."Joseph said teasingly. Rei blushed lightly at he thought of the encounters with their great and wondrous leader(-) Joseph was her best friend. They lived next to each other since the day they were born. He was the only one who knew about her love for their new and very much enigmatic leader. She sighed and said.

"Haha, very funny Josephine."He _humphed_ and retorted.

"Least I don't have a little crush on the captain."Rei sighed again and said.

"I gotta go. Have a few things to do. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya at work tomorrow."They hung up. Rei sighed and thought to herself.

'_Man, that boy is gonna get it one day. He'll never find out 'bout me and captain 'cause, I know he'll tell.'_She was dragged out of her thoughts by Moon barking at the door. She sighed and went to answer it.

'_Wonder who it could be.'_she thought to herself as she peeked through the peek hole. She saw black sunglasses and slick backed, blonde hair. She blushed a deep crimson as she opened the door and asked.

"Hello, captain. What brings you here?"She stepped aside as he stepped in.

"I was hoping to catch you before you took the pills I gave you. Nice place."he said. Observing his surroundings. The living room was a pale blue, almost white color. There was a black leather couch with a platform few feet in front of it. There was fireplace, so you could sit on the little platform and get warm, make s'mores. There were many Japanese and other Oriental cultures paintings and vases on oriental style tables and on the wall. There was a mahogani rocking chair with dragons and pandas carved into it. The cushions looked really comfy and were a dark crimson red with dark green bamboo all over it. The floor was hard wood and very shiny. He could see in the hall and into the dining room. It was Japanese style. The small table with the pillows, the wok, and even a little family shrine that was polished. The hall had a small table with a phone on it and a basket with a set of keys, a few loose ones, and some change.

(A/N:)Sorry, I'm describing the house, but I'm running out of ideas and all.

'_What a nicely decorated house. Very Asian style, not to mention clean. I like her more and more.' _Wesker thought to himself as Rei led him to the kitchen. It was a one story house, but bid nonetheless. Wesker had a hard time grasping the size of it when he pulled up. The regular doors were replaced by the Japanese style sliding, papers doors. He looked in the rooms as they passed. One room was filled with boxes marked with Japanese calligraphy. It was a normal white room, sliding paper door, a few posters of some Japanese rock stars lying on some boxes, the Japanese style bed, closet, and a nice and expensive looking wardrobe. The only thing different was the newspaper on the floor, the cans of white paint, and the paint brushes.

"I see you have been busy painting."he pointed out. Rei stopped and starred at the room. A look of sadness and pain lacing her green eyes. She put on a quick smile and said.

"Yeah, I have been busy painting. It was my brother's old room before he died."He nodded mentally cursing himself for being so damn nosy.

'_Damn you, Albert! You idiot! Getting her upset and you said you liked her! You are an idiot!"_The bathroom was nice. Pale pink with a four legged bathtub, the shower was off to the side. There were candles, vases of roses, lilies, and other flowers. The kind of thing you would expect from a girl. What caught his eye was the master bedroom. It was a dark blue color, with moon and star boarders around the top, middle, and bottom. There was a king size bed with white, silk sheets and a nice and comfy looking cotton comforter. There was a large t.v, a dresser like the one in her brother's room, a closet, a wardrobe, and a laundry basket on the black, lush carpeting. What caught his eye though was a medium size stuffed panda bear in the middle of all the pillows on the bed. He must have snickered cause, Rei turned and asked.

"What's so funny, Cappy?"He smiled and pointed to the panda bear. She laughed and said.

"Akito got it for me on my 5th birthday."

"You name it?"he asked rather amused. He saw Rei and immediately knew the truth. She did name it.

"Yeah, I named it Pandi."she said with her face reddening even more. He nodded and they moved on. There was an entertainment room. Computer, huge t.v, gaming consoles, and other fun musings, a laundry room, and an art room. Canvases, paints, clay, everything you could want to create art. There were many beautiful paintings around the room. Dragons, Geishas, and other things like pandas, Buddha, Indian (Hindu) elephants, you name it, it was there.

'_She is quiet talented. Such beauty and passion in her work. Very impressive.'_he thought as they entered the kitchen. It was white and had a few paintings and vases full of pinkish red Lotus flowers. The table he saw earlier was a smooth mahogani made table. Ut looked strong and sturdy. The pillows were the kind you would find in the palace of an Emperor. They were a crimson red with gold tassels on the four corners. Rei motioned for him to sit down as she disappeared behind the sliding, paper door. He heard the kitchen sink then the rattling and clanking of metal on metal. She came in the dining room and sat down on the side seat next to him (he was sitting at the end of the table). She smiled warmly at him and asked politely yet with a hint quizzicalness in it.

"So, how do you like the house?"He thought a moment then said.

"It's very nice. It's definitely you."She smiled and said.

"Thanks. Took me forever to find all this stuff-"she was cut off by what sounded like a tea kettle. She got up and went back to the kitchen. She came back with 2 small cups like bowls and gave one to Wesker. He looked at it with curiosity and confusion. Rei giggled and said.

"It's called Maccha. It's used for Japanese tea ceremonies and for cooking. It's expensive and it's high quality. It's great for a little pick-me-up."he nodded and sipped it.

"Mmm, not bad."he said taking another sip. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

(A/N:)Heh, bet Wesker's feelin' kinda stupid and clueless about what to say. Me as the author should know, but I don't. He did visit her for a reason though. Not like that either, or at least not yet.

"What did your parents do for Umbrella?"Wesker finally asked. She sat down her bowl/cup and said in a low and shaky voice as the sight of her parents mangled and half devoured corpses ran through her mind.

"They were biochemists. They never talked about it around Akito and myself. Especially the last 2 years. The only thing I remember was my mother saying how sad it was that it escaped and they had to shut down his development and research indefinitely. Hmm . . . wonder what she meant by it."Wesker was shocked and speechless.

'_How could they say something like that around her! She is a genius and I'm sure she thought they were talking about something top secret. Damn it!_'

"Well, whatever they were talking about is gone now and I really don't care about what they do."Rei said as she sat down her now empty bowl/cup. Wesker sighed inwardly at her lack of caring for the experiments that went on in the labs her parents worked in. Another silence ensued the quaint dining room. Just then, the door bell rang. Rei got up and walked out of the kitchen saying to Wesker.

"I'll be back in a minute."He nodded and went back to finishing his tea. All of a sudden, he got an idea. He got up and walked towards the living room. Making sure he was out of site of the visitor. He waited 'til she closed the door

Rei walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Joseph. She gulped and opened the door. Joseph smiled and said.

"I brought some of them Lotus flowers you like so much to make ya feel better."He produced some Lotus flowers. They were like the others, but were darker and had less pink and more red. She smiled and said.

"Thanks. I feel better all ready."Joseph smiled even wider, if possible and said frowning slightly.

"Well, I can't stay. Gotta go do a few things, then I'm goin' over to Chris's house with Barry, and brad to play some cards. Woulda invited the captain to play some cards to, but he ain't home. We called and went by. Ya know where he might be?"Rei shook her head and said pretending to be clueless.

"Sorry, Joseph. But, I haven't seen him since work."He nodded and with his final goodbyes, he left. Rei shut the door and turned around to only be met by a pair of lips. She gasped in shock and felt a tongue in her mouth. She sighed inwardly when she recognized the scent and the feel of the persons lips. It was Captain Wesker. He led her to the couch were he laid her on it and got on top of her (naughty naughty). She got a little scared by his actions, but relaxed when she noticed he didn't want that, but to only make out.

(A/N:)Wesker making out with a subordinate on her couch. AHHH! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!-

IxPokexYou: Ok, well I hope that was a good chapter and I hope it was long enough. It was 2000 words long. Hope you liked the little idea Wesker had. Heh heh, it's gonna be continued in the 4th chapter, but no sex yet. I'll wan you when I do, do it though. Owari-


End file.
